


Miraculous Shorts

by Critical_Damage



Series: Miraculous Monarch [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Chapter Related, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, In the same time frame as the chapters, No Smut, Shorts!, There are going to be important ones too., Will be sometimes posted instead of a chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:00:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 35
Words: 11,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21803332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Critical_Damage/pseuds/Critical_Damage
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Miraculous Monarch [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1565293
Comments: 90
Kudos: 53





	1. Short 1 : Marinette's activities

The clock blared its alarm. It read 6:00 am in blue letters. The clock was silenced quickly by Marinette as she got up and started her morning stretches. _Last free day before school starts. Better make it a good one!_

And a good one she made. After she ate her breakfast she went back up to her room, as she didn’t feel like going out, and started with her favorite activity : violin.

Marinette started easy with ‘Bile ‘Em Cabbage Down’ and then she ramped up the difficulty. ‘Intermede : Fantasque et Leger’ was heard throughout the bakery, the girl’s violin accompanied by a recording of the piano half of the melody. After that she played something energetic: ‘Fiocco Allegro’. Marinette was very happy with the music she was playing, the only thing aggravating her being that the piano accompaniment was recorded instead of actually being played in real time. _Someday I’ll find someone whom I can share my music with!_

After she knocked down an hour with music, she went to her balcony to read. She sat down on her vintage reading chair and continued her lecture from yesterday. ‘A la recherché du temps perdu’ was sitting in her right hand as she read, her left hand holding onto a cup with hot lemon tea. It wasn’t the first time she had read it of course. She had had plenty of time to read it in the past.

After she read for five hours she went down to prepare lunch. It was her turn today and she decide to do something simple : tomato soup with goat cheese crumble and toast. She and her mother ate while discussing some normal topic in Chinese so the teen could exercise the language more. After they were done she went downstairs to the bakery and gave her father his portion, the two talking about his day with the clients and about making macaroons together some other time.

With her stomach full, Marinette went back to her balcony and continue reading for four more hours. After that she played a game on her handheld and then decided to work on some clothes. She still hadn’t managed to finish that purple dress she was making after all. Once done with that, she worked on her other projects until 10:00 pm. With everything done she ate a small dinner, brushed her teeth, changed into her pajamas and went to bed. Unfortunately she couldn’t sleep. She sat on her back, she sat on her tummy, she sat on her left and yet she couldn’t find a comfortable position to sleep in. She got up and put on her warm no-zipper night hoodie. She went up into the balcony and decided to sit at her office table and do her other activity : decoding. She took out her notebook from one of the drawers, followed by a folder with images, and then she turned on her black light. The light revealed the notes she kept in it. The notes were a bunch of translations, with other points of observation strewn throughout. She worked on the decoding the words visible on the images until she fell asleep, her kwami sleeping soundlessly inside her hair.


	2. Short 2 : A small message

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A very short short! Shortception! I made this to bring some light on who gave Lila her miraculous.

“Hello, Lila Rossi! My name is not important. I have seen you struggle the previous year in school and out. What that girl did was horrible. You weren’t even hurting anybody when you said all those things. But she condemned you to a life with no friends, no people to look upon your greatness. Well, out of all the people that you have bedazzled I haven’t lost my way. I can give you the key to forgetting about those wastes of breath and to the power to shape your own truth once again. If you do not wish to take me up on my offer then leave the box and the cassette player outside your apartment’s door. But if you wish to accept, open the box that came with this cassette player and say the words ‘Let’s pounce!’ to turn the key to your new life… The choice is yours Miss Rossi.” 


	3. Short 3: Lady Monarch champion file – Lady Wifi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Distilled notes regarding Lady Wifi's capabilities. I will refrain from utilizing any personal notes in order to obscure my real identity in case this and all other files are stolen. - The Observer.

Champion name – Lady Wifi

Civilian Identity – Alya Cesaire

Empowered object – phone

Powers – Currently displayed abilities are as follows:

  * Lock symbol – ability to block an exit of any kind, regardless of the presence of a door.
  * Pause symbol – ability to freeze a person or object in place.
  * Speed up symbol – used as air travel in similar way to a surfboard.
  * Rewind – the only power with no associated symbol to date. It can return an object or person to a previous state.
  * Camera symbol – ability to send life feeds to the global network. Used once when Volpina attempted to denigrate the heroes public image with some out of context images.
  * Phone attachment - the champion's phone is now attached to a gauntlet, making it impossible for it to be lost.
  * Hotspot - Lady Wifi seems to have become a walking hotspot. I have come to this conclusion after noticing a severe drop in internet quality as my drone followed Chat to the location where he was going to fight, only for the quality to become even better than before, the drone automatically connecting to a different wifi network with an unreadable name. Interestingly, Lady Wifi was active a lot longer than the estimated 7-8 minutes. Once she 'deactivated' the hotspot disappeared and I lost contact with the drone, only to regain it a few minutes later, the drone connected to the same network. 



Weaknesses – all previous weaknesses seem to have been remedied by additional powers added. 

Final notes – research uncovered the general nature of Lady Monarch’s champions: they are never ‘complete’. Consequently, all the files will be updated concomitantly with the emergence of a new ability in each champion.


	4. Short 4 : Lady Monarch champion file – Ironheart

Champion name – Ironheart

Civilian Identity – Ivan Bruel

Empowered object – Balled up piece of paper, pin

Powers – Currently displayed abilities are as follows:

  * Size modification – a modification to his original power. The champion is capable of changing size based on how much kinetic energy is unleashed upon him.
  * Enhanced physical strength – self explanatory.
  * Enhanced durability – metallic ‘skin’ protects the champion from any form of physical attack. It is unknown if this extends to other types of attacks.
  * Reverberation – when the surface of the armor is struck (either by an object or when the champion hits himself) a loud sound is heard. The same effect can be achieved by snapping his fingers together (even though the action should be impossible)
  * Shock absorption - one of his new powers. His body absorbs part of the force from an attack, resulting in a weaker reverberation and change in size.
  * Doll joint(s) - the champion's head seemed capable of turning more than it would be possible for a normal human, it is unknown if this attribute is shared by all of his joints.



Weakness – the champion has no known weakness, but his ability to reverberate sound can be exploited to hurt his partner, Chat Noir, due to the latter’s sensitive hearing. 

Final notes – research uncovered the general nature of Lady Monarch’s champions: they are never ‘complete’. Consequently, all the files will be updated concomitantly with the emergence of a new ability in each champion.


	5. Short 5 : Adrien’s thoughts on Marinette

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little out of the blue, but this short is here to emphasize aspects of Marinette while also giving you an understanding of why Adrien likes her from his point of view.

Adrien was sitting in his room, thinking about Marinette. _That’s not weird right?_ He thought to himself.

Ever since he was a little boy he wanted to go to school like a normal person. He never got what he wanted though, but that was until this year started. Somehow, Marinette had convinced his father that he should go to school. How could he not be grateful for that? At first he thought that they would be good friends, but then his feelings changed. Marinette was an enigma to him. She was beautiful, mysterious, constantly curious and at times sarcastic. She was also really smart! Like really smart! Adrien had no idea how she could be so smart.

Marinette was a polyglot like him, knowing languages like Chinese, Latin, Greek and even this weird square code that he still doesn’t understand. She used that one for a book she always had on her.

Marinette was also very good with history. Normally Adrien found history boring, but with Marinette it was amazing. Half of the hour was spent with the normal curriculum, but the other half was very fun, as Marinette, the teacher and all the other students talked about various historical fun facts.

Finally, she was also into music and fashion. The first time he went at her house they played a piece of music together, Marinette expressing delight at finally having someone to play a duet with…

Marinette was perfect and nobody could change his mind.


	6. Short 6 : Lady Monarch champion file – Bubblemaster

Champion name – Bubblemaster

Civilian Identity – Nino Lahiffe

Empowered object – Bubble bottle, headphones.

Powers – Currently displayed abilities are as follows:

  * Mechanical form – the champion is purely mechanical and technological in exterior appearance and in interior structure.
  * Bubble generation – champion is capable of generating bubbles with various effects depending on the color (green – bubbles that can entrap targets; purple – same as green, with the added ability of following a target; blue – platform shaped bubbles that will stop moving after being shot; yellow –small adhesive bubbles; orange – large bubble that acts as protection for the champion and anyone else he is protecting.)
  * ‘Vacuum’ feature – it is unknown what function this served, but it was used by the champion to absorb clones of Volpina, with the result of his insides getting damaged in some way.
  * ‘Beam’ feature – in order to prevent destruction from the inside, the champion shot a bright white beam into the sky. It is unknown what actual use this served.
  * 'Mikes' - the champion mentioned that he had mikes. This might be a new addition, or it might have been there from the start. The use of these mikes (receiving or transmitting sound) is undetermined. (although the former is more likely)



Weakness – champion is reckless and has self-sacrificing tendencies, demonstrated when he absorbed the clones.

Final notes – research uncovered the general nature of Lady Monarch’s champions: they are never ‘complete’. Consequently, all the files will be updated concomitantly with the emergence of a new ability in each champion.


	7. Short 7 : Lady Monarch champion file – Mr. Pigeon

Champion name – Mr. Pigeon

Civilian identity – Xavier Ramier

Empowered object – Bird whistle, bowtie

Powers – Currently displayed abilities are as follows:

  * Pigeon control – self explanatory.
  * ‘Enchantment’ – champion can ‘enchant’ his pigeons. The only known ‘enchantment’ is purple fire.
  * Pigeon summoning - the champion was able to teleport pigeon to his own location.



Weakness – champion appears to lack competence exemplified by his inability to accomplish the mission objective without being directed by Chat or Lady Monarch. Due to the apparent allergy to feathers Chat has, the champion incapacitates his ability to fight properly.

Final notes – research uncovered the general nature of Lady Monarch’s champions: they are never ‘complete’. Consequently, all the files will be updated concomitantly with the emergence of a new ability in each champion.


	8. Short 8 : Lady Monarch champion analysis – Climatika

Champion name – Climatika

Civilian identity – Aurore Beaureal

Empowered object – Umbrela

Powers – Currently displayed abilities are as follows:

  * Wind generation and manipulation – the champion is capable of generating wind and controlling it’s direction and speed. The manipulation aspect seems to have become more refined: her winds no longer form directly from her, but can form near her location.
  * Flight via wind – by opening her umbrella, the champion appears to summon a current of air that will send her to the location of Volpina, regardless of knowing where she is. Upon close inspection of filmed footage, the current appears to originate from the east and ‘curve’ in order to change course.
  * Variably durable umbrella – champion’s empowered object appears to have and indestructible canopy, but the shaft is very fragile, as demonstrated by Volpina breaking it to release the Fay.
  * Magical umbrella tip – the tip of the champion’s empowered object was able to free her friend from the ties simply by touching them.



Weakness – none. The previous area effect in her winds seem to have diminished to a more negligible degree.

Final notes – research uncovered the general nature of Lady Monarch’s champions: they are never ‘complete’. Consequently, all the files will be updated concomitantly with the emergence of a new ability in each champion.


	9. Short 9 : Adrien’s obsession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not really related to the chapter I posted timeline wise. This exchange and description takes place at some random time where Adrien is alone in his room with Plagg.

Adrien was obsessed. At least that’s what Plagg told him. He, on the other hand, had no idea if that were true. He could easily say that because he had been sheltered most of his life he had no idea how to act in a situation like the one he was in.

“Nope! You’re obsessed!”

“Oh come on! It’s just some photos on my computer. I think you are allowed to say that when I start placing them on walls.”

“Please don’t!”

Adrien had no idea what had come over him. He knew that he loved Marinette. That he was sure of, but everything else was a mystery to him. Why did he always feel like following her around? Why did his breath hitch when somebody accidentally bumped into her? Why did he always have to concentrate so hard when speaking to her? Why did he feel angry when she seemed to pay attention to other people? He looked up the last one and apparently that was called jealousy. He learned that it was bad to feel jealous, but he knew he couldn’t help himself.

Whenever Marinette paid attention to somebody else besides him and his friends he felt like he wanted the ground to eat him up. He felt like wasn’t good enough to capture her attention. Marinette was like a supreme being in his eyes. She was intelligent, fair and despite the rough exterior she could be kind. The two of them had so much in common and yet him and her seemed to spend so little time together. Fortunately this would change soon, as his father decided that she was worth the effort of teaching.

He was very happy about this, since all he had to do is find an excuse for Marinette to stick around for a bit. Maybe, if he were lucky and could get his tongue to function (like he sometimes does), he would be able to share his feelings. That’s what he hopes at least…


	10. Short 10 : Evil never sleeps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few of Volpina's exploits, most of them getting crammed into the nights before Lady monarch and Chat met at the factory.

Lady Monarch was exhausted. Unfortunately for her the old saying of ‘Evil never sleeps!’ applied to Volpina. The fox villain had been more active these past few days and nights than ever before. Lady Monarch had to pull all the stops in order to keep the city safe.

On the other hand Volpina seemed to enjoy herself. When she tried to cause trouble for tourists on the Seine, Bubblemaster came to the rescue. When she used her clones to take over cars and drove like a maniac around town, Timebender was there to save the civilians. When she tried to take over the TV station Lady Wifi came to save the two heroes from the lies she would have spread. Every other hostage situation she created was halted by Climatika and even Mr. Pigeon helped a bit.

Now was a different story though. Lady Monarch was cowering inside her garden, afraid to move, open her eyes or do anything at all, her butterflies providing her comfort as she repeated the words ‘I’m not there.’ over and over. The reason she was in such a state: she sent Ironheart to fight with Chat Noir at a construction site. The vixen villain used her speed and illusions masterfully, making the heroes confused about whether or not the half-finished building was crumbling to pieces or not. Chat didn’t have any of those problems however, as he was able to see through some of the illusions. He only started worrying when Ironheart turned back into Ivan, the cat scrambling to get the civilian to safety. Volpina looked curiously at the scene, before making her way to the white butterfly. She almost reached it when the scaffolding gave way and she fell, turning to smoke.

“Dammit! I almost <yawn> had it...” she stretched her body, jumping away from her hiding spot and going home. 

“Why can’t those heroes just get tired already! I want to sleep!” she grumbled.

* * *

Marinette was currently sitting on the floor of the garden, head sitting on a pillow and her body covered by a warm blanket as she listened to Nooroo’s singing and concentrating on the ticklish feeling of her butterflies to make sure she remains grounded in the moment. Eventually she fell asleep, not waking up for the rest of the night. It was a dreamless sleep, something she was happy for.


	11. Short 11 : CoLd…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Volpina's perspective during and after the incidents at the factory.

Lila was sitting inside her room in one of her corners. Her master had sent her here after what happened. She knew that he was very angry. One thing was for certain. She will try her hardest to never make him angry again.

Lila thought that her master being angry would result in her death. What he did made her wish that was it. Lila thought that she had the power to control other people’s minds, but she was wrong! Her master was above and beyond in that aspect.

When he took control of her she felt her body go cold… Her mind was blank, yet her thoughts were screaming to do something. She could feel her body move, but it wasn’t her will moving it. She could hear her voice when she spoke, but the words spoken weren’t hers. She was a spectator in her own body. She was aware of everything that was happening but couldn’t do a thing about it... And the coldness. Her body felt so cold and lifeless, like she had been extracted from it. She could still feel pain though. Everything hurt… it was like she was encased in ice, but instead of a sensation of warmth, the one people said was felt, she felt frigid, as if her body had frostbite and yet refused to die and end it all. Lila knew that wanting death was not ok, there were many people that were being watched so they wouldn’t end their life, but in that moment, that seemingly infinite moment when she was being controlled, she wished it would just end…


	12. Short 12 : Lady Monarch champion file – Timebender

Champion name – Timebender

Civilian identity – Alix Kubdel

Empowered object – Helmet, goggles

Powers – Currently displayed abilities are as follows:

  * Time travel – champion is capable of going backwards in time, as demonstrated when she protected her past self long enough to become the champion. The mechanism by which she transforms appears to be momentum based, as enough built up speed will result in the appearance of a portal. Attempts to enter the portal with drone unsuccessful.
  * Enhanced speed – champion posses a pair of shoes that allow her to glide above the ground in a similar manner to skating. The champions suit appears to reduce drag to 10% and the gliding provided by the shoes removes any sliding friction, resulting in the ability to build up large amounts of speed and momentum.
  * Enhanced reflexes – champion has a faster reaction time than that of a normal human being, demonstrated by her ability to process and react to the environment around her despite the speed at which she moves.
  * (Unknown) Sight mechanism – champion is capable of seeing even when vision is normally obscured, leading to believe she has a different way of seeing or she can switch to another specialized vision besides the normal one.



Weakness – in spite of the difference in vision and reflexes, the champion can still be taken by surprise, as evidenced when Volpina sneaked up on her. Possibility of muffled hearing due to helmet protecting her ears from difference in air pressure when moving: confirmed!

Final notes – research uncovered the general nature of Lady Monarch’s champions: they are never ‘complete’. Consequently, all the files will be updated concomitantly with the emergence of a new ability in each champion.


	13. Short 13 : Lady Monarch champion file – Seamstress

Champion name – Seamstress

Civilian identity – Marinette Dupain-Cheng

Empowered object – cane? (insufficient data)

Powers – Currently displayed abilities are as follows:

  * Indestructibility (debatable) – by her admission, Seamstress is indestructible by normal physical means, such as stabbing. Further observation is required to come to a concrete conclusion.
  * Immunity to pain – due to appearing to be made out of textile material (exception being the eyes, which are glass-like), Seamstress does not feel pain.
  * Elasticity – Seamstress body is made of an unknown elastic textile material, allowing her to stretch, compress, and enlarge parts of her body.
  * ‘Pocket’ – Seamstress’s chest has a button, which, when unbuttoned, allows her to open it and place things inside it.
  * Divided attention – Seamstress appears capable to do multiple things at once, evidenced when she attacked Volpina with her scythe while ‘charging’ a punch



Weakness – similar to all champions, Seamstress is emotionally driven, unlike them however, her emotions come first in all actions, even if those actions are logically discordant.

Final notes – the information on this file may be incomplete. Further research is required.


	14. Short 14 : Lady Monarch champion file – Copycat

Champion name – Copycat

Civilian identity – Theo Barbot 

\- R.A.I.D. officers

Empowered object – ring, weapons, gloves etc.

Powers – all abilities possessed by Chat Noir.

\- multiple champion copies: the champion has multiple copies of himself, all from R.A.I.D.

Weakness – no known weakness

Final notes - research uncovered the general nature of Lady Monarch’s champions: they are never ‘complete’. Consequently, all the files will be updated concomitantly with the emergence of a new ability in each champion.

\- This marks the first time where a champion had duplicates of himself which are also other empowered people. Lady Monarch has demonstrated a similar ability when she empowered multiple different champions. Comparison and deduction leads me to believe that this latest demonstration is the 'correct' way of utilizing the 'multiple champion' power. My associate seems to agree.


	15. Short 15 : Lady Monarch champion file – Phantom Mist

Champion name – Phantom Mist

Civilian identity – Mireille Caquet

Empowered object – cloud pin

Powers – Currently displayed abilities are as follows:

  * Cloud ‘body’ – the champions physical form is made out of condensed what vapor.
  * Flight – due to her composition and low weight, Phantom Mist is capable of achieving sustained flight and hovering.
  * ‘Enchanted’ rain – the champion is capable of producing white rain. This rain seems to have some effect on Volpina specifically, while having no interaction with the rest of the people and objects in the immediate vicinity.
  * Cloud conversion – the champion is capable of giving normal clouds the same attributes, while also including them into her mass. The result is a larger, darker blue ‘body’.
  * Lightning generation – while originally only visible when discharged, the champion’s bigger form evidenced that her ‘body’ produced electricity, it’s output and strength being proportional with the cloud mass converted for use.



Weakness – The champion’s advantage is also her weakness. While her cloud form allows her to be incapable of being harmed, Volpina demonstrated that she could pass through and remove the empowered object, although not without significant harm. In addition, the champion's cloud form prevents her from using brute force to attack.

Final notes – research uncovered the general nature of Lady Monarch’s champions: they are never ‘complete’. Consequently, all the files will be updated concomitantly with the emergence of a new ability in each champion.


	16. Short 16 : Lady Monarch Champion file – Pharaoh

Champion name – Pharaoh

Civilian identity – Jalil Kubdale

Empowered object – scarab amulet

Powers – Currently displayed powers are as follows:

  * Enhanced strength – champion is capable of utilizing massive strength when summoning the power of Egyptian goddess Sekhmet.
  * Enhanced speed – the champion is capable of utilizing speed comparable to that of Timebender when summoning the power of Egyptian god Khonsu. Of note is the fact that his reflexes are not enhanced, indicating that the increase in speed may be a time manipulation trick, which would be in line with the gods association with time.
  * Time(?) bubble – by summoning the power of Thoth, the champion is capable of forming bubbles. The effects of the bubbles have not been observed, but considering the theme around the god Thoth, it is possible they have time altering properties.
  * Telekinesis – the champion was able to attract the scroll towards himself without touching it. The scroll remained suspended in air next to him for the duration of his remaining time active.



Weakness – exception being the telekinesis, the champion seems incapable of accessing all of his powers at the same time. Furthermore, the champion requires the use of a verbal command to activate the powers, indicating that a lapse in concentration may be capable of keeping his powers inactive.

Final notes – research uncovered the general nature of Lady Monarch’s champions: they are never ‘complete’. Consequently, all the files will be updated concomitantly with the emergence of a new ability in each champion.

– attempts at infiltrating the camera systems of the museum have been successful. Similar application of technology in order to infiltrate camera system of Paris is under consideration.


	17. Short 17 : Night out

_Lila was currently in the same room with Chai, the scorpion not at all pleased. In fact the word that best described him was furious, due to the fact that he couldn’t even stand still. Suddenly, he stopped pacing and turned towards Lila, beginning to walk towards her. Unfortunately for the teen, the scorpion primitively locked the door, as if expecting he would do something. As a result she got backed into a corner, having nowhere else to move._

_“Confounding, isn’t it? When I ask you to steal about 90% of the museum’s sum of priceless artifacts, you can practically do it with your eyes closed, but the one time I ask you to deliver one measly piece of ancient papyrus, you can’t even put up a fight for it!“ Chai grasped Lila’s black dress and pulled her up before violently knocking her into the wall._

_“…I’m going to give you a partner. Maybe then you’ll stop failing you cowardly, immature, incompetent hum—girl!”_

Lila woke up drenched in sweat. Again. _Calm, Calm! You’re safe._ came the voice of her inner adviser. That calmed her a little, but she knew she couldn’t go back to sleep. She didn’t feel like causing trouble for the heroes though. In fact she felt bad for what she was doing. She quickly shook her head to get this feeling out of her head, drying her tired and crying eyes. _Why do foxes have to be nocturnal?_ She asked herself bitterly.

Volpina began her adventure through the city, a thin layer of concentrated magic covering her suit in order to make herself look normal. The vixen villain jumped from roof to roof, letting the cold night air wash over her. She still loved this sensation of freedom she felt every time she was out of the house. She often ran around when she needed to clear her mind, sometimes following the heroes and playing tricks on them to have fun. Tonight though, she hoped she wouldn’t run into them. Her miraculous had been forcing her to transform back no matter how efficient she was with it and after she turned back she felt this need to eat chocolate for some reason. Volpina stopped in her tracks, noticing that she was above a 24/7 shop. _Maybe they sell chocolate there._ Her mind could only thing about chocolate, her grumbling stomach making her go down there and enter the shop. She stopped inside for a moment to make sure that her active camouflage continued working for the cashier that looked directly at her. She moved once the cashier looked back at his phone and stole some chocolate from one of the cold section of the store.

* * *

Volpina was sitting on the edge of some roof, eating her 13th bar of chocolate. She also drank from a soda can that she decided to swipe from the store together with the chocolates. She couldn’t bring herself to steal the stuff, feeling a wave of guilt and hearing the voice of her adviser telling her to ‘give some gold’. So, she secretly paid, having to hold back from giggling as she looked at the confused face of the cashier, who mumbled ‘Ghost money’ after seeing nobody. After she was finally feeling less hungry she decided to go somewhere low and play her instrument. Her plans were derailed when she caught sight of a figure running around, the figure seeing her too. She ran away when the figure came towards her. _That’s not Chat Noir or any of the champions. WHO IS THAT?_ she frantically asked herself _. Usually Lady Monarch makes new ones during the day to show off!_ she thought as she jumped from rooftop to rooftop, increasing speed when she heard a very close zip noise. She came to a stop near a rooftop that was far away from the others. Noticing that the sound from before was very close, she yipped and attempted to jump the distance from her location to the next rooftop. She failed, the illusion and her magical suit dissolving, and managed to hit the fire exit right leg first. Lila sat there for a bit, afraid to move, her ears peeled for any sounds. Fortunately it seemed that whoever followed her was now gone. The teen pulled herself up and tested her right leg, wincing. She transformed back and took out her instrument, noticing that it looked like a clarinet-flute hybrid. _What the hell?_ She played a few discordant notes on it and made a flying cloud. She sat on it and used it to get home.

_I think that’s enough excitement for tonight._ she and her adviser agreed.


	18. Short 18 : Tepid.

Volpina and Ladybug Jester were parkouring towards the location of the museum. The vixen was a bit surprised at how warm it still was out despite being autumn. She had been so used to the coldness of night that this kind of warmth was cozy. Making use of her ‘invisibility’ power Volpina jumped high and low, admiring the delightful combination of red, orange and yellow leaves while making sure to not put too much pressure on her hurt leg.

Since the beginning of the school year so much had changed for the teen: she had been following a scorpion’s orders, she had been horrible at school, almost to the point of unmaking all of the work with behaving herself, she had hurt people, a voice with no name that probably originated from her necklace was giving her advice and now she wasn’t alone in fighting the heroes. She really didn’t like the last one. Having a partner meant that Chai had convinced someone else to do evil stuff. She couldn’t really take his miraculous, since the scorpion would find out, she also couldn’t try to cripple their success because then it would be obvious that she didn’t want to do what she was told anymore. What was worse was that she couldn’t just give him back the necklace, for one because he would know she fudged it in that one fight with Phantom Mist, and for two he would just kill her and her mom so nobody would find out she was Volpina. _If only there was a way to give up on doing this and making up for trying to hurt people…_

“Volpina? Do you recognize these fools?” asked Ladybug Jester, snapping the vixen out of her thoughts. Looking around she noticed that she was on a overlooking the museum. Walking towards its edge (using her clarinet to mask her limp) and looking where the ladybug villain pointed she saw a familiar sight.

“R.A.I.D.?”


	19. Short 19 : Lady Monarch champion file – Invoclustrator

Champion name – Invoclustrator

Civilian identity – Nathaniel Kutzberg

Empowered object - pencil

Powers – Currently displayed powers are as follows:

  * Controlled transformation – Invoclustrator has the same power to activate and deactivate the transformation that Copycat allegedly had.
  * Imagination manifestation – any artistic depictions of being or object drawn by the champion immediately become real. The versatility of this power allows the champion to utilize almost any ability.



Weakness – the champion’s ability is dependent on him drawing the desired object. As such, the loss of his pencil or a lapse in concentration for a lengthy duration of time renders him defenseless.

– additionally, Invoclustrator cannot give **himself** powers, he can only create imaginary constructs to achieve an equivalent result to him having powers (flight=hover board). 

Final notes – research uncovered the general nature of Lady Monarch’s champions: they are never ‘complete’. Consequently, all the files will be updated concomitantly with the emergence of a new ability in each champion.


	20. Short 20 : The apology date!

Having finally arrived home, Marinette sat down on her chaise longue, the young fashion designer feeling tired like usual. She didn’t have much time to relax unfortunately, as she heard a knock on her window. Getting up, she saw who it was and limped all the way to the window, opening it for the champion.

“Hi. Do I know you?” asked Marinette, pretending to not know who this was.

“<Chuckle> It’s me Nathaniel! Although I prefer Invoclustrator.” said the champion smoothly as he gently grabbed her and pulled her up on his hover board.

“Heh, that’s nice, but um… I need my cane.” said Marinette, not really impressed by Invoclustrator. _This is the last time I tell anybody to ‘wow’ the person they like…_ she thought to herself.

“I can make one later. I have something amazing to show you!”

“But—“  
“Please! Did I forget to mention it’s my birthday today?” Marinette made a very unimpressed face before sighing and agreeing to go with him. After she closed the window the two sped through the evening sky, arriving at the Seine. There, floating and unmoving despite not being secured to shore, stood a lovingly crafted ship, with colorful lights, plants on the side of it and a smaller scale replica of The Eiffel tower towards the back, above it staying what looked like a miniature moon.

“Oh right! Almost forgot about…” Invoclustrator trailed of and spent a few seconds drawing on his pad, the cane he designed appearing in real life and dropping from the sky and into Marinette’s hands. Inspecting it she saw that it was nearly all black, except for one feature, one that made the teen have stars in her eyes.

“…Flames… Wait, no, get it together Dupain-Cheng!” Marinette turned towards Invoclustrator and pushed the cane into his hands. “Look, I’m flattered by you doing this, but I don’t deserve it.”

“Well I think you do.” said Nathaniel as he pushed it back.

“Didn’t I hurt your feelings though?”

“You did, but when you rejected me I had some time to think on it. The rejection still hurts, but I realized that the person I was after was your ideal.”

“My 'ideal'?”

“Calm, calculated, tough but fair, always staying true to yourself… What I didn’t realize was that ‘yourself’ is a lot colder than I had imagined.” Marinette looked down at the ground and allowed the cane’s hooked handle to slip in her hand as she used it to hold her right leg. Everything that Invoclustrator said was correct. She was still too cold, always keeping herself partially out of the conversation, always looking at things as objectively as possible. Worst of all she took a very long time to talk about herself. She tried to remedy that but there was still a lot of work. How was she suppose to— Now was not the time to think about **that**.

“M-Marinette? Are you alright.” The young fashion designer looked at Invoclustrator with what she hoped was her default ‘bored’ expression.

“Tired… How about we start up the ship? We could get to see the sky a little more before the clouds cover all the stars.” Invoclustrator readily agreed, a big smile on his face. The two walked to the bench and sat down, the ship starting to go down the river. Invoclustrator looked up at the sky, absentmindedly drawing notes that made music. Marinette was quite impressed by that, as it showed that he had a good grasp on music theory. The clouds eventually covered the sky, but that didn’t discourage the artist, as he lit up the sky with new light, the lights of fireworks depicting flowers, swirls, and even a big cake with the words ‘Happy birthday’. After a while Marinette felt her eyelids shut, so she asked the champion if he could wrap it up. Seeing as well how tired she was, Invoclustrator flied her home and bid her goodbye with the promise that they at least will remain friends.


	21. Short 21 : Everyone that’s missing

Chai was currently sitting in his ‘office’ in his actual lair. He really liked this new abandoned building. Not only was it in a better condition, but, if he were lucky, he would be able to essentially buy it and use it as he pleased.

At the moment the silhouetted man was admiring how the light of the scorpion miraculous was reflecting off of the watch. All of time, from the beginning to the end, was his. All that was standing between him and his success now was a shiny cover. _Wait a second…_

“It’s a lot shinier than last time I saw it.” he observed. Taking his legs off the desk and sitting correctly on the chair, he noticed that the metal was a lot more polished than ever, looking almost like a different material was used. Having a bad feeling he decided to open it.

Instead of Fluff flying out of the miraculous, he was greeted with a purple, two dimensional hologram of a butterfly, a voice he only heard once beginning to speak.

“Greetings! Not to rub it in, but as always, you lackeys are—“ The prerecorded message stopped abruptly and continued with glitches as Chai crushed the fake miraculous in his hand, causing sparks to fly, indentations to be made in the metal, and spider web like cracks to form on the glass covering the holographic projector inside. He then proceeded to slam it repeatedly until the message stopped altogether. With that done he let go of the broken watch and swatted it off his desk along with the cover, which had snapped off after the second slam. Breathing heavily, he tried to calm himself down, but he couldn’t! So, he moved to the nearest wall and gave it a hearty punch, leaving huge cracks on it.

“How am I going to get the others if I don’t have the rabbit miraculous… The dragon was lost even before the temple broke down. The spider wasn’t even retrieved when it should have, and it didn’t turn up in any archeological sites. The thorny devil is nowhere to be found either! Not to mention the elephant.” Deciding the punch mark in the wall was feeling a little lonely, he made another one close by before walking back to his desk and pulling out a large white hexagonal box with cyan symbols covering the lid. He opened it and looked inside at the cyan spot where the Ladybug earrings used to be.

“If the power of luck and creation couldn’t bring the bunny miraculous to me then what else can…” he said to himself as his eyes looked over the miraculouses of the mouse, turtle, bee and all the others.


	22. Short 22 : Lady Monarch champion file – Rogercop

Champion name – Rogercop

Civilian identity – Roger Raincomprix

Empowered object - whistle

Powers – Currently displayed powers are as follows:

  * Enhanced hearing and vision – the champion was able to hear and shoot down my drone in complete darkness despite the fact that it was a considerable distance way and hidden in the shadow of a building.
  * Built in gun – the champion possesses gun built in his forearms. These guns are capable of shooting bullets slightly slower than the average handgun. This is most likely an artificial limit in order to prevent civilians from being hurt.
  * Flying police car – not a power per say, but this marks the first time a champion has another object besides the empowered one that changes and this one is upgraded into a car capable of both manual and automatic flight.
  * Enhanced durability and strength – Volpina’s attacks were (mostly) ineffective against the champion while he was able to easily launch her off the car.
  * Cybernetic physiology – Rogercop appears to partially mechanical, unlike Bubblemaster which was completely mechanical.



Weakness – despite the durability displayed, a good enough hit seems to stun the champion for a considerable amount of time, almost as if the hit caused him to sort of ‘reboot’.

– interestingly enough, the previous weakness shared by most champions, the time limit (of approximately eight minutes) seems to have vanished. The possibility of the time limit no longer being an issue, Lady Monarch artificially stalling it, or it having been increased by itself is under analysis.

Final notes – research uncovered the general nature of Lady Monarch’s champions: they are never ‘complete’. Consequently, all the files will be updated concomitantly with the emergence of a new ability in each champion.

– that second drone, the one that I created, had taken my order of ‘Get as close as possible to the action!’ too literally. This is my punishment for believing I can make use of magic right of the bat.


	23. Short 23 : Anarchy

Lila was running for her life at night, in her pajamas. The freaking scorpion didn’t even allow her the courtesy of grabbing her shoes, something she did give lip about, as the streets of Paris were very cold and ever so slightly dirty. One thing that the teen surprised herself with was how good she was at parkouring. Even with her right leg hurting she was still capable of getting to high places and jumping from roof to roof, even if it was very difficult. _Looks like my constant night runs were good for something..._

The one thing she couldn’t achieve though was getting rid of Chai. No matter how hard she ran and how well she hid, the disgusting monster would always find her. She had tried to hide in the park her now destroyed apartment was near, but she was found, and from then every single hiding place she chose would prove to be just an opportunity to catch her breath for a bit. She was beginning to wear out and this time there no longer was a tiny fox creature that could pop out of her necklace and make the tiredness go away. This time she was on her own in the cold night, nausea kicking in. Deciding to better her changes, she removed all of her hair bands and aimed them backwards, in the vain hope that it would slow him down a bit. Unfortunately for her that only made him madder. Knowing that there was no way she could outrun him and the hair on the back of her neck standing on end the moment he did a hop that was not timed like the others, she pulled of a desperate move: she let herself fall off the roof, but at the last moment her legs bent, her feet clung to the raised edge of the roof and her hands touched the wall of the building she was hanging off of. This proved to be a smart move, as Chai had attempted to tackle her, and instead ended up falling into the gap between the building Lila hanged off of and the next one, hitting the wall of the second. Body trembling, she pulled herself up and ran towards the roof exit door of the building and closed it gently. She made her way down and exited the place, but not before looking very carefully for Chai, her pulse drumming in her ears. With the way completely clear she ran out.

“Almost there… almost there…” she said, as a sort of self encouragement, between big gasps for breath. Turning a corner, she saw it, the only place where she had a small chance of being allowed to actually hide. She ran to the door of the bakery and banged on it very loudly and quickly. In not even a minute, the giant of a man that was Marinette’s dad opened the door, his wife and daughter right next to him.

“I-I need help! Please!… let m-me in.” the desperation in her was hearable, as her voice was broken by sobs. The three allowed her in and locked the door, unaware of the scorpion monster that was glaring from a nearby roof.

Giving Lila a once over, Sabine was horrified by what she saw. Lila was trembling, barely holding herself up, her hands were bloody and covered in calluses, her feet seemingly suffering from the same issue. Her orange pajamas were dirty and torn, with cuts of various sizes visible on her arms and legs. Finally, her puffy red eyes and red face were rimmed be a mop of disheveled hair with a twig sticking out of it. Not allowing her time to thank them, Lila’s body almost gave in to the exhaustion, her knees buckling as her stomach forced its contents out, causing her to vomit on the floor. Not being one to be shaken by such a sight, Marinette caught Lila, sparing her from face planting into the now dirty floor. Her parents followed suit and the three moved her up to the living room, plopping the teen on the sofa. Marinette sat down at the other edge of the sofa and leaned her fore head on her cane, a sign that she was thinking about something intensely or she was trying to recall something very important. Sabine was ready to call the hospital when the young fashion designer spoke, giving her a string of numbers that seemed to be a phone number.

“Who are we calling exactly?” asked Sabine, a bit confused.

“Her mom, if my memory serves…”


	24. Short 24 : Lady Monarch champion file – Huli Jing

Champion name – Huli Jing

Civilian identity – N/A

Empowered object – Ladybug Jester’s yo-yo

Powers – Currently displayed powers are as follows:

  * All the powers displayed by Volpina up to date (possibly) – due to uncertainty of whether or not the apparent villain-turned-hero displayed all of her abilities, there is no way to come to a concrete conclusion.
  * Champion ‘ghosts’ – Huli Jing was able to summon ghostly apparitions of the champions. These apparitions seemed to have more or less automation, as they were able to move out of the champion’s line of sight and still function. Due to the limited time of use, none of them displayed any powers besides selective intangibility, the Timebender ghost being the exception as she demonstrated her speed.



Weakness – due to the champion only being active for a small amount of time and not taking part in a fight directly, there is no known weakness. However, the ghosts themselves seem incapable of causing harm, seemingly relying on childish scare tactics. 

Final notes – research uncovered the general nature of Lady Monarch’s champions: they are never ‘complete’. Consequently, all the files will be updated concomitantly with the emergence of a new ability in each champion.

– this marks the first time an empowered object is a miraculous tool as well as the first time that object does not belong to the user transformed. This also marks the first time a miraculous user is turned into a champion.

– R.A.I.D.’s increased involvement has caused my timetable to be set back in regards to getting access to Paris’ camera system. Furthermore I was forced to disconnect from the camera system at The Louvre in order to avoid discovery. As a result I will need to come up with a new way to infiltrate the system.


	25. Short 25 : Adrienette fluff

**Short 25 : Adrienette fluff**

Adrien and Marinette were going to date! He still couldn’t believe it. He actually managed to tell her how he feels. Adrien was over the moon and Marinette wasn’t feeling too different. She thought that all her life would be spent alone, with a dog she’d eventually get, or with a girl she’d adopt and look after. She could never imagine having a boy look at her like he did. And now that she actually looked back at him she could see I clearly. Adrien was hopelessly lovestruck, a bit shy and still unable to say how he feels, but that didn’t matter. Those problems will go away in their own in due time. For now all they had to do was bask in the beautiful feeling of being near each other and have fun.

“Wait! Marinette, don’t poke me there—“

“Boop!” said Marinette, poking his sides.

“<giggle> No I’m ticklish!”

“Bap!” She started laughing as well, moving after Adrien when he tried to get away from her. The fun was cut off by Mister Agreste, who pointedly cleared his throat, a very small smile on his face. The two teens went back to the lesson. After that Marinette and Adrien went to his room (Marinette still didn’t want to leave right away after the headache incident. Not that he minded.) Marinette had a really good laugh there, noticing a corner of the room that was filled with photos of her, the computer screen being the only thing that didn’t have her face; instead there was a beautiful photo of him and his mother, which almost warmed her heart. The two of them decided to take down the photos since they were actually dating now, and could make photos together whenever they wanted. The next thing that they did was watch a movie, the two cuddling together under a thin blanket and eating popcorn, Marinette giving the boy a kiss on the cheek, snickering at the reaction she managed to get from him. The two of them had a separate startle when they noticed their kwamis watching the movie with them, Marinette motioning to Nooroo to hide, Adrien doing the same, neither of them knowing about the other kwami’s presence. While they watched the movie the two gods got caught up on everything that happened and shared some food, Nooroo finding out how laid back and approachable Plagg really was.


	26. Short 26 : Lady Monarch Champion file – Ace Hunter

Champion name – Ace hunter

Civilian identity – Mylene Haprele

Empowered object – a pin

Powers – Currently displayed powers are as follows:

  * Enhanced reflexes and sharpshooting – the champion is capable of reacting to anything that happens in her surroundings very quickly, a power she uses along with her sharpshooting in order to shoot goo that could capture Ladybug Jester
  * Goo gun – the champion makes use of a gun that can shoot a stick purple substance. This substance seems to not dry or harden, at least not while it had been observed.



Weakness – the champion seems to crack under pressure, observed when Ladybug Jester used the pepper spray to obstruct her vision, effectively stunning her despite not actually hurting her.

Final notes – research uncovered the general nature of Lady Monarch’s champions: they are never ‘complete’. Consequently, all the files will be updated concomitantly with the emergence of a new ability in each champion.


	27. Short 27 : Lady Monarch Champion file – Darkblade

Champion name – Darkblade

Civilian identity – Armand D’Argencourt

Empowered object – fencing saber

Powers – Currently displayed powers are as follows:

  * Enhanced strength – the champion demonstrates superior strength, at least when it comes to punching, him being the only champion that cracked Ladybug Jester’s helmet to date. Add to that the fact that the villain seems to have utilized another unknown miraculous with the ladybug earrings.
  * Enhanced reflexes – Darkblade was capable of keeping up effortlessly with Ladybug Jester. His reaction time is almost on par with Volpina, the fox miraculous user being the only miraculous user that had been capable of controlling actually leading a fight with him.
  * Knight army conversion – the champion was capable to transform all the people of Paris that were within a one kilometre radius of Francois Dupont High School into knights of three types, these types being green (simple knights wielding either swords or battle axes), yellow (knights that drove chariots), purple (knights who utilize bows and arrows). One exception to this was a large blue knight… I did not expect the champion to take such an interest in him, especially since he didn’t actually see him…



Weakness – the champion possesses a very strong moral compass. This would seem as an advantage, but his ‘honor’ has lead to underestimating his opponent’s strategic cruelty, resulting in the first time when one of Lady Monarch’s champion’s magical butterflies were taken.

Final notes – research uncovered the general nature of Lady Monarch’s champions: they are never ‘complete’. Consequently, all the files will be updated concomitantly with the emergence of a new ability in each champion. 

– Darkblade’s abilities mark the first time when Lady Monarch used a real historical figure for inspiration. This is especially suspicious considering the historical figure in question is an ancestor of Armand D’Argencourt’s.

– the fight that happened a few days ago seems to be another in the numerous fights that took place at Francois Dupont High School. These fights have lead me to a theory: the establishment acts as some sort of ‘magic sinkhole’, attracting the miraculous users’ battles there. Further research is required in order to ascertain the validity of this theory.

– what is the best way to resolve a problem when you have magic? Use magic… I don’t know why I made such a big case about the camera system. Utilizing the magical abilities at my disposal I managed to successfully break in the camera network for the entirety of Paris using another creation, or more accurately, creations. The first signs of my health’s decline started appearing...


	28. Short 28 : Chai and his win

Chai was currently doing a victory jig in his lair, Tikki watching him and eating toffees. Chai was very happy with himself since he managed to get a butterfly.

“Ok then… you got a magical butterfly. Great for you! Now what are going to do with it?” Tikki’s words put a damper on the celebration, Chai stopping from dancing. Chai turned to the ladybug kwami, who fixed him with a bored stare. He turned his head and seemed to look down at the ground in thought.

“We could have it lead us back to Lady Monarch…” he said, pensive.

“Lady Monarch makes the butterflies stay with their champions if their object is destroyed.” replied Tikki in an almost sing song voice.

“… <Sigh> The thing will just go back to that swordsman then…” said Chai, pointing to the magical butterfly stuck in a jar. Tikki looked at the butterfly sadly, thinking about the torment Lady Monarch would go through if the evil guardian would use it in the way she believes would be used. Her fears came through when Chai picked up the jar and opened it, saying:

“When the time is right we’ll make our own ‘champion’! In the meantime maybe we’ll let the little bugger duplicate.” He laughed an evil laugh. Tikki was fortunate enough to not sit through the whole thing, as the evil guardian put her earrings back into the box, ready to give them away when they would be needed again.


	29. Short 29 : The ‘new’ kwami

After the battle between Darkblade and Ladybug Jester, the villain got one of Lady Monarch’s butterflies. Lady Monarch however got a new miraculous, which was a lot more precious. _Like trading a bishop for a queen._ she thought to herself. The one problem she had with the new tenant was that he seemed so grumpy all the time. It was strange to think like that, especially since she was a former/getting over being a grump herself. There was no faulting him though. The one time he felt happy he let slip that he was the guardian’s trusted kwami for keeping the miraculouses safe. To add to the anger, the guardian was the same one from the old days, meaning that the guy had been alive for over a hundred years, him and Wayzz having a really long history together.

There was one thing that made him very happy and that was the fact that Marinette had the Miraculous spellbook. Marinette’s ego got a little boost when she showed him the partial translation she managed to get from the book. One thing he did ask was whether Nooroo knew what was in it, to which she responded with an absolute positive as she saw no point in keeping secrets from her kwami since it was completely impractical. The original plan Marinette and Nooroo agreed upon was to simply not attract attention to anybody, ensure there would be at least a child that would learn to keep Nooroo’s miraculous safe, and live a simple life. Now though, the possibility of the other miraculouses being in the picture, in the hands of an evil individual no less, meant that once the miracle box was secured there would be a need for a guardian, that would need to learn how to keep it safe. So what better way to teach someone than having the kwamis be able to share the knowledge that the futures guardians would need to learn. Wayzz was adamantly against this idea since it meant that a misplaced miraculous’ kwami could tell their owner of the secrets the book entailed. Not wanting to argue with the kwami forever Marinette ended that discussion and any others on this subject with ‘I could put your miraculous back in the box.’ It was very heartless, Marinette was acutely aware, but it just came out so natural, like a reflex… She really hoped she would be able to keep this side of her hidden from Adrien.


	30. Short 30 : Lady Monarch Champion file – Mime

Champion name – Mime

Civilian identity – Fred Haprele

Empowered object – hat

Powers – Currently displayed powers are as follows:

  * Invisible constructs – the champion is capable of potentially creating any construct imaginable if he is able to mime it. These constructs do not have a limit in terms of size, shape, use or complexity.
  * Soundless presence – the champion’s movements in relation to his environment seem to not produce a sound, not even when interacting with objects. Objects that collide with him do produce sounds though.



Weakness – Mime’s main ability is a double edged sword; the constructs he creates are as real as a normal object with the exception that ‘good enough’ miming can add modifications to them. This has proven to cause problems on both attempts at capturing Ladybug Jester.

Final notes – the unique circumstances of this champion’s first emergence has made me realize that I lack any covert ways of capturing the data I require if I happen to be ‘on scene’.

– on the positive side, this rare occurrence has given the opportunity to observe a champion transformation first hand. With this data I have come to the following conclusion: the empowered object stands out, so, even if I miss the transformation itself (as I often do) I can intuit what the object is simply by looking at the bit that stands out in a significant way, whether it is the champion’s tool or a decoration that can clash with the rest of the outfit.


	31. Short  31: A foxy responsibility

Lila was currently in her room working on the stuff Marinette told her to employ as a class representative, Trixx resting on the side of her neck, eating chocolate. The fox kwami got up after finishing it to find more but then stopped at the window, seeing that tonight was a full moon.

“Hey kit! It’s a full moon! We need to go out!” said Trixx excitedly. Lila responded with a long yawn, the girl feeling more tired than usual.

“Don’t foxes usually relax during full moons?” Trixx looked at her curiously, tilting her head to the side.

“I looked up fox behavior on the internet, ok?” said Lila blushing, the fox kwami beginning to laugh as she came back to her with chocolate.

“Eat this! We kind of need to go out tonight.”

“Why?” asked Lila, eating the chocolate bar in three big bites.

“Besides being a trickster and swift helper, the foxes are also guides to spirits whether alive or dead! And right now the spirits are a little bit excited since they know a fox is active again! They would want to meet you and doing it tonight is ideal.”

“But I don’t wanna go out tonight!” complained Lila with a childish tone, pouting. Trixx looked at her unimpressed as she held her arms akimbo. Lila looked at the little good with big eyes, hoping to have her give up. Unfortunately for her she was dealing with a being as old as trickery itself. Sighing Lila gave up and decided to follow Trixx.

“Ok! So first of all, to do this, you have to know about the fox’s secondary power!”

“Secondary power?”

“Yes! The power is called Ghost trek and it allows you to travel through the spirit plane. Use it to go somewhere nice and then play a song for all the ghosts!”

“Ok… Trixx. Let’s pounce!” Lila turned into Volpina and went out the window, the vixen hero activating the power. A blue flame appeared at the tip of her flute and she swiped it, making a white and blue fissure appear in front of her. She curiously put her hand in it and got sucked in, screaming. She got up from the ground and looked around, seeing a quiet, blue tinted version of the city, as well as a bunch of wisps. The wisps excitedly circled her and settled on her shoulders, all of them singing excitedly. Volpina laughed a bit, beginning to run towards the Eiffel Tower.

She arrived at the top of it and exited the spirit plane. Summoning her flute once again, she began to sing, orange mist coming out of the tube. The mist whirled in the sky and reflected the moon light, making the sky orange. Out of the ground came the wisps, dancing around the tower in time with the song, accompanying the flute with their chorus, making a beautiful scenery unfold for the Parisians below.


	32. Short  32: The peacock in disguise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This short is a continuation of Miraculous: Tale of Lady Monarch and Chat Noir chapter XXXVII.  
> Happy reading!

Gabriel locked himself in his office and took out the brooch, attaching it to his suit’s lapel. Duusu came out of it with an energetic spin around the man, giving him a big smile when the light dimmed. Gabriel sat down at his computer and checked if the cameras were at least able to record the damages and the direction the villain was heading. To his surprise and delight the footage stayed. Checking it, he and Duusu (who was eating peanuts) saw that the villain headed straight for the office, not even bothering with going after the teenagers. This confirmed his suspicion: the scorpion villain somehow found out that the peacock miraculous was here.

“Stingg can feel the presence of all other kwamis. It’s a power we all share. I don’t think we should be worried though! We could handle ourselves just fine if we need to. Now can we watch that cool fight between your son and Volpina? Can we? Can we?” Duusu’s insistent questioning reminded Gabriel of how his first interaction with Plagg went, the only difference being that the peacock kwami was almost always like this. _Well, she is the kwami of emotion!_ he thought to himself as he played the camera footage again. Gabriel knew that the hero fighting Volpina in that clip happened when Chat Noir was more active, Gabriel realizing the moment that guy opened his mouth that he wasn’t his son. To strengthen his hunch, the fight took place during one of his lessons with Marinette, the one where Adrien volunteered to help.

Gabriel could understand why Duusu liked to watch the fight so much. The champion was clearly good at using his temporary powers. He guessed far back that all champions had some instinctual understanding of their powers, but the fact of the matter was that who masqueraded as Chat was very good. Another thing that had sparked Gabriel’s interest regarding this one champion was how he had an identical copy of the black cat miraculous powers. He later saw how Lady Monarch had made a champion out of Volpina, demonstrating the immense power of the butterfly miraculous. It was a good thing that the butterfly was being used by such an intelligent and morally strong individual. He was pretty sure that, if it landed in the hands of someone else, even himself, that person would go mad with power. He didn’t have to worry about that though as his miraculous, Duusu had said, possessed a similar power, one that was just as imagination bound as the one the butterfly had, and he was being led the right path.


	33. Short 33: MShorts.ch-33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> {Breach fixed}  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> {Opening data banks}  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> {Sending message}

* * *

It has come to my attention that there has been a breach in my data banks and much information was leaked out. The number of individuals who have discovered this information is low, but still alarming. I have added a new security system in order to avoid a repeat. This system will also be managing my information... Now, as you may have noticed, you are receiving this message. That is because I want you to. Consider this a warning:

My information is privy only to me. Any further attempts at breaching my data banks will be met with considerable force! You have been warned.

The Observer

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> {Message sent}  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> {Data banks secured}


	34. Short 34 : A couple of new small messages

“You may think that I am an evil character, but there is an important distinction between a good character and an evil one. Good stories tell us that there is so much finesse in this world. This finesse can only be decrypted by connoisseurs such like yourself, which is why I have decide to gift you this powerful artifact. I will not force this responsibility upon you however, but rather, I will give you a choice: you can either accept this power and meet up with your partner, or you can leave the box that came with this tape outside and I will retrieve it. The choice is yours!”

* * *

Chai was currently climbing a large scale building, his mind set to finding the one person that would be a villain without the need for corruption. After climbing all the way up he saw his target’s parent, a superior plan forming in his head. Entering the building he came face to face to the adult, making her drop with the chair she was sitting on.

“W-what are you? How the hell did you get in here?” she asked, regaining her fiery spirit at the end. She got up and glared at him, making him chuckle.

“I came to send a message to you and a gift for your daughter. The message is that I want you to bring her back to Paris—“

“And what if I don’t want to go back there? What will you do about it?” Chai responded by spitting acid at the potted plant in the office, melting it and the (probably) highly valuable vase in which it rested, bringing fear to the woman again.

“I hope the message is clear! Now, I want you to deliver this gift to your daughter. Tell her that it’s from Chai the scorpion!” his tail moved forward and the stinger opened up to reveal a small white box with cyan Chinese lettering and a CD. The woman slowly reached for it, as if expecting his tail to trap her hand in a similar fashion to carnivorous plants. She took it and gently placed it on the table, giving it a pat.

Satisfied, Chai made to leave, but stopped at the window and turned to the woman.

“I hope you won’t disappoint me Miss Bourgeois. If you do, I’ll be back to collect what’s mine and paint your office in red.” he said before jumping out, his mission done.


	35. Short  35: Making the bracelets

After the meeting Marinette went back to her house and decided to sleep. Unfortunately for her she couldn’t, her right leg keeping her awake painfully. So, she decided to use the free time she was given to make those bracelets. The first thing she did was bring out the translated transcript she made for the instructions (She didn’t memorize that part yet.).

The first instruction was to get four bracelets (she already had two pairs of cheap metallic ones in her room). After that she had to make a concoction of the following ingredients : a piece of protected natural beauty ( _That sounds like a rose, since it protects itself with thorns._ ); an aquatic self protector ( _Either a turtle or puffer fish… I hope Fugu works!_ ); and the element of protection and equilibrium ( _Wu xing earth element… I hope that’s literal and not some spell._ ).

With the concoction made all she had to do was cover the bracelets in it ( _Good thing I didn’t make that much!_ ) and chant a spell ( _This is some serious technical stuff!_ ). The spell was the hard part as it took Marinette a few times to pronounce it correctly, but in the end she did it. With that done the bracelets glowed brightly, absorbing the substance and turning a silver-blue color ( _Weirdly on theme with Paon, but ok._ )

After she was done with the bracelets she popped a pill and went to sleep. She didn’t wake up at all until her alarm clock blared.


End file.
